Yukari Yakumo
“Gensokyo is full of inhabitants that do as they like, but such freedom is not something that is promised. For everybody to live their lives with the least bit of freedom there needs to be a certain extent of rule. That rule will create a certain extent of hindrance to freedom, but that hindrance is necessary for freedom.” ~Yukari to Ran Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the youkai of boundaries. She tends to be elusive, and her behavioral principles are completely different from those of humans. She is actually quite talkative and is willing to teach you about herself or about Gensokyo. She is often called the "gap youkai". Power and Statistics Tier: 1-A Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1200 years old, as she is older than the history of Gensokyo itself and even first member of the Hieda line. Classification: Mastermind behind the Spiriting Away, "Border of Phantasm", Youkai of Boundaries, Youkai that lurks in the boundary, Elusive and Two-Faced Youkai Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Void Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Space-Time Manipulation, Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for divination/precognition), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Subjective Reality, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Time Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, Potential Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (Potentially scales to gods which is in this context boundless of anythingas she has powers comparable to even gods, can essentially remove all borders to be immune to manipulation of such borders/concepts), Freedom, BFR, Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending, Enslavement, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Healing 'Attack Potency: Transcendent level '(In ''her Perfect Memento in Strict Sense profile, it's shown that she can destroy and recreate a reality like Gensokyo with ease. Gensokyo is a quantum world which is infinite dimensional by necessity due to it running fully on the concept of quantum mechanics. She also governs over the boundary of physical dimensions and has powers comparable to even gods who are unbounded by any concepts as they predate the existence of any concepts.) '''Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Transcendent level Durability: Transcendent level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: Transcendent Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Supergenius (Being far smarter than Ran Yakumo can comprehend who is also well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds and memorizes equation of one thousand formulae. She has also outwitted the Brain of the Moon,a Genius of geniuses, Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals.) Weakness: She is considered to be quite lazy. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally. Touhou Hisoutensoku 12.3- Yukari Yakumo Spell Card Spell cards Official Profiles Fights Notable Victories: ' 'Okina Matara- Okina's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (DC Comics) - Mandrakk's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Space Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boss Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Video Game Category:Characters Category:Duality Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Hax Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Anti Matter Manipulators Category:Protagonists